Girlfriend Responsibilities
by K3IR
Summary: Drunk Kai and Sober Mal and Pissed Natara. Oh my! When Kai starts a bar fight that ends up getting himself, Mal, Jeremy, Joe and Sam Martinez put in lock-up, guess who's there to save the day? Maltara one-shot. Rated T, as always, just to be safe.


**Hi, I'm going away for a couple of days. I know I should be updating 'Secrets & Beach Houses', I'm half way through writing that, but I don't know how to finish it… So this is a one-shot, it's sort of cute… It wasn't really my idea, but from an NCIS Fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you like this. I'll update 'Secrets & Beach Houses' when I get back! This is also written a little differently than to what I usually write… Enjoy anyways!**

xXx

* * *

She's woken up by the annoying Nokia ringtone of her phone. Rolling over, she squints and grimaces at the LED lights flashing her the time: 01:49. _Someone better be dying and/or dead, _she thinks. She presses the 'accept' button on her touch screen, putting the phone to her ear as she groggily answers, "Agent Williams." Someone on the other end explains the purpose for her getting woken up at ten to two in the morning, "on my way." She informs them, ending the call before anything else can be said.

* * *

__xXx

_*Half an hour earlier*_

They sit along the bar, laughing at the face Kai's pulling just as he takes another tequila shot, sucking on the lemon than slamming his glass down.

"You're trying to get me drunk, aren't you?" He asks his companions, sitting around at one corner of the bar.

"Less talking more drinking, Kalaba," Officer Sam Martinez says, taking another mouth full of his beer. Kai obeys, flagging down the bartender and gulping down another shot.

Jeremy leans over, interrupting Joe and Mal's conversation, "we're doing this why?" he questions, raising an eyebrow at both men.

"To see how many drinks it takes till he passes out." Joe sniggers into his glass of beer.

"We'd really like to see how much of tonight he's going to remember by tomorrow," Mal smiles, cupping both his hands around the bottom of his glass of beer.

"I'm not dragging his sorry ass to the cab," Jeremy states, eyeing his own drink. No one replies to him, they just look at Kai as he takes his fifth shot, obviously starting to feel the effects of the alcohol; he gets up off his stool, stumbling a bit, as he makes his way to the middle of the dance floor where couples and a bunch of women are dancing. Before anyone realises what's happening, Kai has himself crammed between a blonde and a read head, all of them grinding against each other.

"This isn't going to end well." Sam voices, looking over to the group of bikers sitting in the corner booth, eyeing Kai and the two women.

"We had to pick the bar on the other side of town…" Mal mumbles.

"This should be an interesting fifteen minutes." Joe grimaces as one of the muscular men stand up and make his way over to Kai.

"I can't watch." Jeremy says, looking down in front of him at his half empty drink.

Everything happens in a blur, fists are flying, women are screaming and hitting each other, men are yelling and throwing things, and nose blood is being caked and smeared onto the floor. Somewhere in the crowed, just as the fists started flying, a voice could be heard yelling "Bar fight!"

xXx

* * *

_*Present time*_

She's wearing her black flannelette pyjama bottoms and a grey tank top with a black cardigan over the top; her arms are gripping around her mid-section, trying to keep herself warm as she pads through the silent entry/hallway of the police station, a scowl taking up a temporary residence on her face.

She reaches a desk sitting to the side of the squad room, a younger looking cop, couldn't be any older than she is, sneering at his computer screen, looking like he'd only just gotten out of bed himself. He sees and probably hears her stomping feet approaching him, looking up; he doesn't even bother to look pleasant when addressing her.

"Can I help you?" He asks, rather rudely.

She rubs her right eye and yawns while responding (hey, if he isn't going to act pleasant, neither is she), "I got a call from and Officer Welsh."

The rookie jerks his thumb in the direction behind him, she notices a man sitting at a desk in an office. She doesn't bother saying anything to the cop as she walks past him and into the office behind.

The Officer looks up at her, and unlike his colleague, he gives her a smile, "Agent Williams, I presume." He lets out a breath, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Yes…" she shakes his hand wearily.

"You're here to post bail?" his statement coming out in a question.

She nods, "apparently."

He reads over the charges being held against Mal Fallon, Kai Kalaba and Sam Martinez, among other names. She signs the release forms for the selected few and hands over her credit card.

He points her in the direction of lock-up as she makes her way down a long and narrow hallway. There, several people she recognizes are either hunched over on a seat leaning against a wall, or have their hands hanging out of the bars.

"Agent Hottie Boom Botie!" Kai bellows over all the mumbles and groans.

"Kai…" her voice is warning.

"See Mal and you said she'd leave us here for the night!" Kai exclaims again. The figure next to him looks up; his face mangled up by a burst lip a bleeding nose and a bruise starting to form over the far corner of his left eyebrow.

"I can explain…" Mal starts. She raises a hand, indicating him to shut up. He gets the hint, closing his mouth and looking down at his feet, hands leaning on the bars.

"Stand clear." A far away voice says. Three seconds later, the cage doors open up and the five of them… Five… Jeremy? Joe?!... All of them (except Mal, who stays quiet) try to start explaining what happened when they're cut off by her rolling her eyes, turning on her heels, and walking back down the long hallway. The men have no choice but to follow.

xXx

* * *

Outside, Amy leans on a separate car, scowling at the precinct doors as everyone emerges. Natara gives Amy an agreeing scowl, before Amy drags Kai and shoves him into the backseat of her car.

"Road trip!" can be heard being screeched from the back seat of her car.

"See you later Nat." Amy says sinking into her car, slamming the door shut then speeding away before Natara can reply. She leads the other four men over to her car. Mal letting Joe take the front seat, seeing as though he's being dropped off first. Mal's sitting behind Natara, Sam's in the middle and Jeremy's behind Joe, the car ride's silent, not comfortable silence, eerie, awkward and _extremely _uncomfortable silence.

Joe gets out of the car, muttering a sorry for waking you up and a thank you, than shuts the doors and walks up the pathway to his house.

The next to leave is Sam; there can be a woman seen sitting in a window in the front of his house, the look on her face is anything but happy. The look on her face actually gives the impression that this will probably be the last time anyone sees Sam ever again… He mumbles the same thing Joe did, climbing over Mal's lap and shutting the door gently behind him, walking up the steps to his house.

Now it's just Jeremy and Mal, they look over at each other before looking to the front where Natara sits, hands on wheel and smirking.

"Do I even want to know?" she looks back into the revision mirror, looking straight at Mal.

"Kai got drunk." Mal starts.

"Danced with the wrong guys girlfriends…" Jeremy finishes.

"Girlfriends, as in, plural?" she asks, surprisingly not shocked.

"Yes, girlfriends, as in plural, mean more than one," Mal smiles.

The car ride goes back to silence until Jeremy's dropped off in front of his apartment; "thanks Nat." he smiles down into the window, walking up the stairs and into his apartment complex.

Mal climbs over through the middle of the car, plopping himself down in the passenger seat. Before she can drive away, he leans over the gear stick and other controls in the middle of the car and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you…" he mumbles against her lips, before drawing back to sit properly in his seat again.

"Whatever." She mumbles, smirking as she drives away.

xXx

* * *

Fifteen minutes later (nose and face now clean of any blood), he's sitting on the edge of 'his' side of the bed, looking down at the ground and closing his eyes at the wave of nausea that's passing through him.

He's snapped out of it when Natara walks into the room, frozen peas and corn slung over one arm, tablets in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He takes them both from her graciously as he pops the tablet into his mouth and wash's it down with the water, feeling the liquid push down the rising bile, eventually making it disappear altogether.

Handing her back the glass she puts it down on the bedside table, she comes to stand in front of him, placing the frozen peas onto his bruised eyebrow, eventually moving it down to his lips where the cut on his bottom lip has already started turning fat and bruised.

"Stop getting yourself into trouble." She whispers, pleadingly.

"I can't help it." He whispers back, placing both of his hands on her hips and looking up at her, cracking a small reassuring and genuine smile.

"Try." She replies firmly, still half whispering.

He gives her a small nod in reply, closing his eyes and leaning into the coldness that the frozen peas and corn gives him.

xXx

* * *

**Yay, that's it! Hope you liked it. Please review. You have no choice, you read it, I should have mentioned before that reviewing is mandatory. Just joking! But seriously, review.**

**Please & Thank you! **


End file.
